Jesus Take the Wheel
by NixBabySis
Summary: Been up before. Beta'd. Rewritten. Read, Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I, Stephanie Plum, used to be known as 'The 'Bomb Shell Bounty Hunter' of Trenton, New Jersey. I lived in Trenton all my life, I had a good job, good friends, a good boyfriend and a good...well I'm not sure what he was but I had a good ... Ranger.

I lived my life as carefree as a bounty hunter who is in love with two guys could.

But that's just it – I was in love with two very different, very wonderful men. One of them wanted to change me into something I wasn't, and that's why we were always on-again off-again. The other just wanted sex. After realizing this, I decided that I had to prove to them (and myself) that I could make it on my own.

So I left Trenton to prove it. And boy, was I wrong.

When I first left I wanted so badly to make it on my own. I fell in love with a man who, I thought, loved me back. Until I told him that I was pregnant. He left, and here I am now sitting in my car just entering Trenton for the first time in 2 years. The last year has been really hard on me. I lived in a rundown trailer and I didn't have a job because I had to take care of my baby. Now I find myself sitting in my car just staring at my mother's house.

It's Christmas Eve so not very many people were on the streets. I got out of the car, grabbed the baby and the diaper bag and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. The first person to come to the door was my mother. She hadn't changed much, but she had a few more wrinkles, and her hair was a little grayer. She opened the door and screamed and started crying. After a couple of minutes of 'Oh my god you're both so beautiful' and 'you finally gave me a grandson,' she invited me in. I said hi to everybody, gave hugs and kisses, then I handed Christopher off to my mom and went to put our things in my old bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stephanie" My mother said as I put the last clean dish back into the cupboard, "would you go down to the Tasty Pastry and pick up a dozen donuts for us?"

"Sure," I said, and I left the kitchen, "would you watch Christopher? I don't want to take him out with me." I knew she wouldn't say no.

On my way to the Tasty Pastry I couldn't help but notice how almost everything had stayed the same. The Burg had never changed much, anyway.

My first thought was to get in and get out before anybody noticed or remembered me.

"Stephanie?" One word and my plan was shot to hell. I hoped I wasn't right about who it was. I turned around to see, and I was right. Standing there, staring at me with confusion on his face was someone I knew well. Joe Morelli. He hadn't changed at all, except the lines around his eyes where a little more pronounced. Seeing his face brought back so many memories at once that it felt like a car crash.

Silence.

That's all there was for a long time. Until he spoke up, if you can even call it that.

"I heard you got married," he said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. He was staring me striaght in the eye.

"You heard wrong," I said, trying to control all of the emotion welling up inside of me.

"Really? You didn't?" He said in the same whisper.

"No but-" I decided to stop myself – he'd find out on his own. "So how have you been Joe?" I also decided to play it friendly, and keep inside all of the things that wanted to come out, instead of letting them all out here in the bakery.

"I've been okay. I'm engaged actually," he said a little louder, now focusing on my face instead of the ground.

"Great...she's a lucky girl." I was genuinely happy for him, but I couldn't hide the small amount of jealousy in my voice, as I thought about how I could have had it all with him, instead of the life I live now. But I wouldn't give Christopher up for the world.

"She reminds me a lot of you, in some ways."

"Joe..." I said as I started to shake my head. "Never mind." I choked on my cookie, "You know what I really hope you two are happy, I'll see you around."

"Why don't you come by for dinner tonight? Or pizza and the game?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Joe."

"Oh, come on Steph, you can't tell me that you moved back to town and we're just not gonna be friends again." He laughed as if he thought it was crazy, but that was exactly what I was telling him.

--

I got into my car, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed my mom. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom," I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Oh, hello, where are you? You've been gone for almost a half an hour. The bakery is only a couple streets over."

"Sorry Mom. Look, I have one more stop to make before I head home. Um, if I'm not home in time, feed Christopher at 8:30 then put him to bed, okay?"

"Yes Stephanie, it isn't like I haven't ever raised a child."

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes then disconnected.

Five minutes later, I pulled up to the curb and got out of my car. I took a deep breath and walked up to the building. I looked at the door the same sign was hanging "Vincent Plum Bail Bond's." Now hopefully the same people were working there. One more deep breath and I opened the door. I looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with the people in the room, hoping that either they didn't know me or they didn't recognize me. The same couch, the same desk and the same office manager – but much to my surprise no Lula.

"Oh My God!" I looked up and saw Connie staring at me in open mouth shock.

She looked about the same size, maybe a little plumper in the face and a couple more fine lines around her eyes. She had bleached her hair blonde, and got it cut short. I looked around the room and tryed to play it cool. "Hi" I said it as if nothing had changed.

Connie scowled at me. "You take off, with no word, for two years and all you have to say when you come back is _Hi_?" It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Um, is Vinnie in?"

"Yeah, the weasel's in his office"

"Okay, thanks," I said walking past the desk and opened the door.

"Go the fuck away Joyce."

At this I crossed my arms over my chest and snapped. "Do I look like Joyce fucking Barnhardt to you?"

"Oh my god," he said as he looked up at me. "You're back."

No shit.

"Hey you want your job back? You can have it."

"I don't know Vinnie, a lot has changed for me..."

"Please?"

Was this really Vinnie?

"Okay," I said ,trying not to sound too eager. I gave him a finger wave and left the office. I turned around and the room fell silent. Ranger. He froze. We both sat there like mirrors with our eyes wide and mouths open. I was the first to breathe.

I closed my mouth and my eyes. "Fuck," I said, "This is not my day, is it?"

Connie slouched over in her seat and started painting her nails again like it was no big deal, but you could see her hands shake in anticipation for an all out war. And with Ranger, who knows, it just might happen.

"I have to go," I said walking past him trying my hardest to keep my head down. I walked out of the office and half a block down to my car. Before I could open my car door I felt a hand on the back of my neck.

"Babe."

I turned around slowly to see him.

He looked exactly the same. Short dark hair, black cloths, dark skin, emotionless expression. Maybe gained a pound or two but it was all muscle. All things I had come to know well when it came to Ranger – until now.

"Ranger," I said by way of greeting him, "I have to go." He let go of my arm and his hand fell to his side.

I yanked my car door open, angled myself into the car and sped off as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

It had been a month since I got back and run into Morelli and Ranger. Now I had my own apartment with Christopher and my old job back.

I was sound asleep when suddenly I was jerked away by a big bang out in the hallway. The clock said it was one-forty-five.

Another bang.

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could and ran to Christopher's room to check on him. He of course was totally oblivious to what was happening.

I went to the door and make sure it was locked. I looked through the peep hole to see what was there. Nothing. I opened the door to look down the hall. I took one step out and tripped over something very big. I looked down. Joe. He was lying on the floor in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. I got up off of my knees and looked at him, he was lying there with his legs folded under him and his eyes closed. I scowled and growled at him loud enough for him to hear me. His eyes popped open and he looked at me. Just from that one look I could tell he was drunk. He didn't have much emotion – no, strike that – he didn't have any emotion. He was empty. His eyes were cold and he was smiling a very sad smile.

"Hey Cupcake," he said. His smile faded when he realized I wasn't smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I came to see you."

"Morelli, it's almost two o'clock in the morning!" He tilted his head a tiny bit and just kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said as he looked me up and down.

"Why are you on my doorstep, drunk, at two o'clock in the morning?"

"I told you, didn't I?" He questioned as he looked at me like I was a talking dog. "I came to see you."

"Well, you've seen me, now leave." I said in my coldest voice.

He had a questioning look on his face. I sighed a loud and defeated sigh.

"Come on," I said as I held a hand out to help him off the floor.

"Now be quiet okay?" I said when I got him in the apartment and on the couch.

"Okay...can I use your bathroom?" He asked as he started to move around uncomfortably on the couch.

"Sure," I said as I pointed to the bathroom door that was right between me and Christopher's room. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and bent down to reach the bottom shelf and get a water bottle when I heard Joe.

"Um, Steph?"

It was then that I realized there was a chance that he would go through the wrong door.

Shit.

I ran into the living room and saw Joe pointing to the door to Christopher's room. "That isn't Rex."

"I know," I said.

"Who is it?" He asked calmly, but I could tell he was mad.

"Look Morelli, go sit on the couch, we'll talk about this some other time."

"No, we're going to talk about this now," he said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

"When was it any of your business?" I asked him. The baby started crying. Shit. Joe looked stunned as I walked past him. I walked into Christopher's room and picked him up out of his crib.

I cradled him back and forth and bounced him up and down in my arms. When he wouldn't go back to sleep, I decided to try and feed him. I walked out into the living room and saw Joe passed out on the couch. I walked past him, into the kitchen, put Christopher in his high chair and headed for the cupboard to grab one of his bottles. I mixed the formula and water and put it on the tray of the high chair.

"I'll be right back okay Christopher?" I said as I headed to the bathroom as fast as I could.

When I had taken care of business and was washing my hands I heard a boom and rushed out to make sure Christopher was okay. He was still sitting in his chair drinking his bottle. I looked into the living room and Joe was lying on the floor rubbing his head. I couldn't help but laugh. Joe scowled at me.

"Come on, I'll help you up again," I said. I walked over to him and held my hand out. He took my hand and pulled me down on top of him and put his arms around me. I tilted my head back and looked into his eyes.

"So do you wanna tell me why you're drunk and here?"

"Okay well, I got home from work and she was in some kinda rage and she kicked me out of my house," he said with a very serious tone and a kind of sad look in his eyes.

"You know what? I'm gonna go put Charlie to bed then I'm gonna get you a blanket and a pillow and go to bed myself." He nodded his head, smiled and let me go.

About five minutes later I came back into the living room with a quilt and pillow, but Joe was already passed out on the couch again so I spread the quilt across him and put the pillow on the floor in case he fell.

Yet again I went to bed, but it was no use at all. At around four-thirty I was jerked awake from a light sleep by a small thud that wasn't quite loud enough to be Joe but too loud to be Christopher so I scrambled out of bed to the living room where I saw Ranger standing at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said in an attempt to not wake anybody that might be sleeping in my house.

"I came to see you."

Well, aren't I popular tonight.

"Oh well, you came, you saw me, now leave," I said, pointing to the door.

"Is it true?" he asked me with a very cold tone of voice.

"Is what true?"

"Connie told me," he said, his voice getting softer.

"Connie told you what?" I said, my voice starting to get higher.

"About Christopher." His voice was aggravated. I just looked at him. I couldn't figure out what I was more surprised about, the fact that he knew about the baby or that he was here now in front of me talking to me about the baby. I walked over to the other side of the room and sat in my big overstuffed chair, buried my head in my hands and sighed a loud deep sigh.

"Look Ranger, there are reasons I didn't tell you," I said still not looking up at him.

"Stephanie."

Silence.

"Babe?" He said kneeling down by my side, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Please, don't call me that." I looked up at him and pulled away from him. The baby started crying again. I got up and walked into his room, picked him up and rocked him to sleep, and put him back. When I walked back into the living room Ranger was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6**

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking . I got out of bed, slipped into my robe and walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible so I didn't wake the baby. Much to my surprise and delight, Joe had the baby up and was playing with him while getting breakfast ready. I leaned against the door jam and listened to Joe talk to him.

"Hey buddy, hang on a sec while I dish this stuff out," he said as he smiled at Christopher. Joe walked over to the stove and shut the burners off, and then he split up the bacon and eggs and put them onto two plates. He put the plates on the table, took out a can of baby food opened it and sat with Christopher at his high chair.

"You know bud, when your mom first took off I was so scared something was going to happen to her." He sighed, "I just couldn't understand why she left, it took a while for me to realize that all I ever really gave your mom was sex and ultimatums. That wasn't my intention – I just wanted her safe. You know?" Joe laughed. "I guess not."

He smiled to himself as he fed Christopher another spoonful of baby food.

"I wonder what ever happened to your dad. He must be an idiot not to be here with you and your mom. My dad died when I was little, but I never cared all that much because he wasn't a very good guy, or dad. Which is exactly what you deserve. You deserve a dad that will be there for you and talk to you and teach you things that you need to know. A man that will be a good husband for your mom and treat her right and love her." Joe sighed again as he fed the last spoonful of baby food to Christopher. He got up out of his chair and threw the baby food container out. He went to the sink threw the spoon in it and wet a wash cloth. Joe walked over to Christopher and washed his hands and face with the cloth and took him out of his chair and was about to turn towards me.

With out him seeing me I slipped into bed and pretended to be asleep. He walked in holding Christopher and knelt beside my bed.

"Steph, Steph, wake up," He whispered as he gently shook my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I murmured as I opened one eye.

"Time to get up. I've got breakfast all ready."

I smiled at him as he got up and turned to go but I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. "You're holding Christopher?"

He shrugged one shoulder and said, "Yeah, I already fed and changed him. I was talking to him while I made breakfast, I'm surprised you didn't hear us," he said as he winked and smiled a knowing smile. I smiled up at him and got up out of bed, shooed Joe out and closed the door. I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit to wear.

I walked out of my bedroom in a normal days T-shirt and jeans, and made my way to the bathroom.

When I walked back out Morelli had poured out two cups of coffee and was sitting at the table smiling. I took my seat at the other end of my table. "So, do you want to tell me what the hell last night was all about?"

"I don't know. I've been drinking a lot lately," he sighed, "A lot."

"But Joe that isn't you, at least it's not the you that I know."

Joe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know but yesterday something snapped, you know? After she moved in last month she made me give Bob to my mom, and anything that she thought would remind me of you." He sighed again. "She knows how I feel, well, felt about you"

"Why did you come here last night?"

"I'm not sure. I just got to thinking last night and I got all confused and people kept talking to me and someone said your name and I just lost it. I think I broke somebody's nose, but I'm not sure."

We sat there for about five minutes in silence until the phone rang.

It was Carl Costanza.

"Hey Steph, this may be a long shot phone call, but do you by any chance know where Joe is?"

"As a matter a fact I do know where Joe is. He's sitting at my kitchen table eating bacon, eggs, and toast with a nice big cup of coffee. Why?"

"One, because his fiancé is looking for him. Two, because he broke my fucking nose."

I looked at Joe and grimaced. "Joe, you were right. You broke Costanza's nose."

Joe looked down at the table and mumbled something that sounded like _oh shit. _

"Well Carl you know where he is now don't you? If anyone asks you can tell him. I don't care."

"Hey Steph, When did Joe get there?"

"Last night. why?"

"'Cause she's gonna cut your head off when she finds out." Then he hung up. I looked at the phone for a second then handed it to Joe.

"Call her." With that I picked Christopher up and walked out of the room. I was not looking forward to hearing what he had to say. Despite my efforts I could still hear him.

"Come on, nothing happened."

He listened.

"No, I slept on the couch."

He listened again.

"She slept in her bed, in her room with the door closed and locked while I was in her living room."

He listened.

"No I just assumed the door was locked"

He listened again

"Because I was drunk. She would have sent me home if I wasn't."

He listened again.

"I came here because...You know what I don't know why I came here, maybe it was a mistake but you'll just have to deal okay. I'll be home later."

He listened yet again.

"No, no, no let me rephrase that I will be home later, but you won't be. Just be gone by one." And he hung up the phone.

Just as I was about to go back into the kitchen my cell phone rang. I pushed the button to send it to voice mail and made my way into the kitchen.

Morelli was still seated at the table with his elbows propped up and his head in his hands.

"So Cupcake, what are you gonna do today?"

"I had a skip I was going to try to apprehend but I can't take Christopher with me."

"I can watch him if you want."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah sure, the only thing I'm doing today is watching her move her things and trying to avoid Costanza."

I still hadn't met 'Her'

"Alright then, thanks a lot." I said with a smile. I got up kissed Christopher good-bye and leaned down to give Joe a kiss but stopped right before our lips touched and smiled.

"Bye, Joe."

"Bye, Cupcake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 7**

**Morelli's POV**

When Stephanie left I picked Christopher up and put him in his crib. I decided I really needed a shower after last night so I made sure the doors were locked, the baby monitors were both on and brought one into the bathroom. I stripped of my clothes and hopped in. I turned the water on and realized that the only soap she had in her bathroom was Strawberries & Cream. I decided that it was better to smell like her for a day then to not use soap at all. When I had rinsed off I got out and looked at my clothes. I picked my shirt up and that's when I realized that I couldn't bring myself to put them back on. They stunk. Bad.

I pulled my cell phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and dialed my cousin Mooch.

He picked up on the fourth ring, sounding annoyed. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Now I could tell he was annoyed.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes. I'm trying to get this chick to go home with me!" I smiled to myself. Same old Mooch.

"Sorry buddy, hey when you're done could you run by my house and grab me some clothes?"

"Why do you need clothes, and where are you?"

"Long story short, I'm at Stephanie's apartment watching her kid, I took a shower and my cloths smell like...like, I don't know but they smell really bad."

"Wait, you mean ex-girlfriend, Bombshell Bounty Hunter Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes." Now I was getting annoyed. "Just get the damn clothes!" I said and hung up.

An hour later I heard a knock at the door. I was still wearing my towel when I answered the door. It was Mooch.

"So you gonna tell me what you're doing here?"

"Look I showed up drunk last night, she let me stay, now I'm babysitting. That's all."

"You're gonna sit there and tell me that you came to Stephanie Plum's house last night, stayed the whole night and you didn't do anything?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you, now leave," I said taking the gym bag that he had and pointed to the door.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving, I'm leaving," he said, moving his hands as if to say 'I surrender.' I just rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom. Mooch had brought me a new pair of dark jeans and a dark green T-shirt.

I quickly changed and headed back to the living room. I was about to sit down on the couch when I heard another knock at the door. I got up and looked out through the peep hole. There was a man that I had never seen before, he was skinny but had plenty of muscle, about my height and weight he had short black hair and looked a little nervous. I opened the door and looked out. "Yeah?" I asked

"Stephanie here?"

"No man, she's at work. Who are you?"

"My name is Tyler Stevens. I'm Steph's ex-boyfriend and Christopher's father." He bit his lower lip as he said the last word, but then looked into my eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Joe, Steph's friend."

He looked a little confused but then it registered in his eyes. She told him about me.

"Ah. The famous Joe Morelli. I've heard stories about you."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Look, why don't you wait out here for a second while I go make a phone call and check on Christopher." I said as I took a step back. I didn't wait for him to answer. I shut and locked the door, grabbed my phone and dialed Steph.

**Steph's POV**

I was just about to pull up to the bonds office when my phone rang. It was Joe.

"Hey Cupcake, what was Christopher's father's name?"

"Um, why?"

"Because a man is here and he said he's Christopher's father."

"Tyler Stevens. Tell him to wait outside. I'll be right there." I said and disconnected.

I got out of the car and headed into the office. Connie was behind the desk painting her nails and Vinnie was leaning on the doorjamb that connected his private office to the open area in front.

When I walked in all eyes were on me in gaping stares. "What?"

"Not your normal uniform Steph," I heard from behind me. Everybody's stairs drifted from me to the figure behind me. Except Vinnie was still staring and I swear I saw him get hard before he flew inside of his office and slammed the door shut. With Connie still staring at the figure behind me and the fact that my nipples got hard I knew it was Ranger. I turned around and met him stare for stare. "Ranger," I said.

"I need to talk to you," he said as he headed back out of the office.

I looked at Connie and asked, "Do you have any files for me today?"

"One new one and Mooner."

"Great. What's the new one in for?"

"Grand theft auto."

"Great," I said as I looked from the file to the window. Ranger was still waiting.

I really didn't want to talk to him. Ever since I got back I've been nothing but a bitch to him. What could he possible have to say to me? I took a deep breath and made a decision. I smiled and sat down on the couch. "You don't wanna go out and talk to Batman?" Connie looked at me like I was crazy.

"If he really wants to talk he'll wait." I said with a small smile. Then I saw Ranger walking up to the door. He peeked his head in and looked at me.

"Stephanie," he said with his eyebrows raised. And he went back out the door. I took another deep breath and waved a good bye to Connie. I walked out the door, put the files in my bag and looked at Ranger. His arms were crossed over his chest; he was dressed in a tight black t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. As I looked at him I realized that this was the first time I'd really looked at him since I got back.

He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days; he also looked like he hadn't shaved in at least a day and a half. His hair was short, and it looked like he just got out of bed. And he was wearing all black.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, actually I was wondering if you were available tonight." He had his stone face in place.

"For?"

"A distraction job."

I took a deep breath I couldn't believe that he was asking me this.

"Fine. Anything I need to know?"

"Just the usual. He's single so that shouldn't be a problem." Ranger looked me up and down and smiled. "Wear something small."

I narrowed my eyes. He just laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. I moved my shoulder back to get away from his touch. His touching me felt too weird. I stuck my tongue out over my shoulder as I walked away making sure to put extra swing in my step. I heard Ranger laugh behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

About an hour later I pulled up to my building and realized that I totally forgot Joe had called.

Tyler was sitting outside of my apartment door with his legs stretched out in front of him, asleep. I walked up to him and kicked him in the side, not hard enough to damage anything but hard enough to wake him up.

"Ow," he said as he opened his eyes and rubbed his side.

I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest looking at him. I couldn't believe he was here. The nerve of this guy.

"Oh hi, Stephie-Boo." Tyler got up off the floor. He wrapped his arms around me in a half-assed attempt to show that he still cared. I pulled away and scowled at him. I unlocked the door and entered my apartment with him following close on my heels. I locked the door behind him and pointed at the couch. Morelli was in the kitchen cooking something. I walked in and immediately smiled. The smells in the air and the sight that I saw before me were both wonderful. Morelli was holding Christopher, bouncing him up and down in his arms and he was laughing. He had something cooking on the stove and it smelled delicious.

Morelli's smile widened when he saw me. "Hey Cupcake," he said.

"Hey, how's it goin?"

"Pretty good, but it took me six tries to figure out how to put a diaper on him, and I'm still not so sure I did it right." He laughed.

I smiled again and waved to Christopher. "Joe, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Keep Christopher in here until I get him to leave."

"You know I could just kick his ass out for you"

"Hmmm, no, I think I want to talk to him."

"Okay, if you're sure, but I think it would be funnier to watch him hit the ground rolling," He said as he grinned at me and went back to his cooking. I turned on my heels and walked back into the living room. Tyler was lying down on my couch channel surfing on my TV. What, did he think he lived here now?

I took the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off. I sat down and got right to the point.

"Why are you here?"

"To see my son. I think I have a right to do that, don't you?"

I shook my head. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Excuse me? _Your _son? Where were you all those nights he woke up crying? Huh? Where were you all those times I needed money? Huh? How 'bout when he needed someone to take care of him when he was sick? No, Tyler I don't think you have a right to see _my _son."

Tyler just looked at me. Then he burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about Stephanie? You know that I would have come back if I was welcome."

No.

"Okay, well let's get this straight. You find out I'm pregnant and you leave, and it's my fault that you were gone?"

"It wasn't like that."

"The hell it wasn't."

"I would never intentionally hurt you and you know that."

"Bull shit! All you've ever done is hurt me!"

"When have I ever hurt you?"

"Well, one, when you left, two, when you didn't call, three, when I found out that you had another girlfriend the day after you left me, four, now, that you're here asking to see the son who's name you don't even know!" Now I was in his face screaming at him.

"Whose fault is it that I don't know my son's name? Yours!"

I had enough. I lunged at him and grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him. I would have killed him if Joe hadn't walked in and pulled me off of him. Joe had his arms wrapped around me and I was crying. I wanted so badly for it all just to go away for none of this to be happening. I wanted Tyler gone and I wanted to never see or hear from him again. Joe let go of me and walked across the room. He picked Tyler up by the back of the shirt and dragged him to the door. Joe stood him up and before he walked out the door, Joe punched him in the gut and whispered,

"You ever hurt her again and I swear to God I'll kill you, you bastard." And he threw Tyler out the door, slamming it behind him. He came back and wrapped his arms around me again. We stood there for what seemed like hours until the buzzer on the stove went off.

"Shit!" Morelli yelled as he ran into the kitchen. I followed close behind him and watched him take a meat loaf out of the oven. He looked relieved. I smiled at him and he walked back over to me. He hugged me again and sighed. All of the sudden I heard a small thud. Morelli's hand flew up to his head and he rubbed. I looked down at Christopher's rattle on the floor.

"What the hell?" Morelli said as he looked down at the rattle.

"I think Christopher's getting jealous," I said with a small laugh. Morelli sighed and muttered something I couldn't understand.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked me.

"I have a distraction job, why?"

"Oh, no reason I guess, so do you have time to eat?" I checked my watch and smiled.

"Yeah, lots of time."

Morelli cut up the meat loaf and put some on each of our plates.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" I asked him once we were settled in and eating.

"Well, I was thinking that when you left I would pack Christopher up and go grab a couple things at the house then come back here and put Christopher to bed and watch a movie or something." He said with a smile.

Apparently Joe was going be here for a while. I looked at my watch and took care of my plate. I went into the bathroom, started the water and hopped in. Fifteen minutes later I got out and wrapped up in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and practically ran to my bedroom. I picked through my closet until I found a nice black dress. It went to mid thigh and the straps crossed in the back. It had low neck line that showed the little cleavage that I had. I picked out a matching purse, FMPs, and applied a couple extra coats of mascara. I walked out of my bedroom and looked at the clock on the stove. Eighty-thirty. Ranger would be here any minute.


End file.
